Avenger
The Avenger is an aging anti-aircraft platform that is built mainly for the United States' armed forces army, as it was enhanced over the years, it was until the year of 2016 where a laser variant was introduced. Currently there are following plans to have it replaced by the M1278 RAAS Revenger, a new experimental anti-aircraft system which will be utilised by the USA's armed forces, Avengers will still be in active service within several parts of the USA reserve regiments. Despite being possibly replaced it has been found been used by another faction, specializing robots. * United States Task Forces - Mainstay anti-aircraft vehicles which are being planned to be replaced by the new Revenger Rail Gun Anti-Air combat system, Avengers are still active despite replacement plans * Robot Empire - Utilized by the Unknown Overlord of his army of robots, Avengers were found in blue along with some modifications, replacing the target designator with a single laser cannon United States Forces "Scanning for enemy aircraft" - Avenger operator - Introduced in 1989 near the end of the Cold War, the Avenger was one of the USA's main anti-aircraft systems that were placed into the role in defending vital areas operated mainly by the United States' main armed forces as it also rivaled the Soviet's ZSU-57-2 Tigoda Systems, during service the Avenger was serviced and built as the AN/TWQ-1 equipped with a set of rockets which were active until 2016 with the introduction with a modern laser equipped version. Several of these despite being out-dated by the new M1097 Avenger several older AN/TWQ-1 systems were still in service in several parts of the world, mostly in small regiments of the USA's forces during their invasion as part of their war against terror during the First Eurasian Conflict with some parts of the forces lacking laser technology whilst it was still experimental at the time. It is only at the year of 2016 when the newer versions of the Avenger became active within the USA's armed forces but in limited numbers backing up the AN/TWQ-1 systems, it also comes equipped with not only lasers they also are equipped with a set of anti-rocket defenses and a targeting system which can also keep track of enemy units within their sights. Service To be added... Wars Participated The M1097 Avenger Systems along with the AN/TWQ-1 Avengers have seen active service between 1989 to about 2016 with some of the missile equipped versions being phased out as part of a modernization process that was announced by the Generals of the United States for their expansion into future technology. Cold War See 'Cold War'' and ''Avenger'' To be added... Libyan Civil Uprising See 'Libyan Civil Uprising'' To be added... First Eurasian Conflict See 'First Eurasian Conflict'' To be added... Second Eurasian Conflict See 'Second Eurasian Conflict'' To be added... South American Civil War See 'South American Civil War'' To be added... Kalini Crisis See 'Kalini Crisis'' To be added... Stolen Variant "Flush Them Out!" - Stolen Avenger operator - To be added... Gallery There are various types of Avengers that have been used in the wars they have seen action, several of these mainly consist of either rocket equipped versions of laser versions: USA Rocket Avenger.png|The classic AN/TWQ-1 Avenger anti air system, used in some regiments of the USA's armed forces without lasers or the targeting system Behind the Scenes * The Avenger is the USA's Anti-Air platform, that filled a gap for the USA's Anti-Aircraft Platform in Generals Zero Hour, that was missing from Generals along with some improvements. * Several improvements have been made to the Avenger to suit Reign of Conflagration, model improvements have been made, cost ingame has be reduced and lasers will be set to be suitable for ground attacks. Category:Units Category:Units of the United States Task Forces Category:Units of the Boss General Category:Vehicles Category:Units of American Origin